A New Beginning
by Victoria Hunter
Summary: Abused by the villagers, Naru is taken in by Anko and Ibiki for her protection. Under their care and love, she becomes a truly incredible ninja.


Chapter 1

The small girl, of just 5, scurried through the crowds. Trying desperately to avoid the hateful glares of the people around her.

She bumped into someone, actually the drunken man bumped into her…

"Watch it, brat… Ooh it's the demon, let's see if you can survive this one, dirt!" The man raised his bottle of beer as if to strike the child but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey! That's my kid your about to whack!"

It was the voice of Anko Mitarashi but she was under a henge, looking like a civilian.

_Flashback_

"_You want me to babysit a kid for the rest of my life!" Anko yelled at Sarutobi, who sat in his chair unaffected._

"_Yes, I would like you to adopt, take care of or whatever you want to call it, Naru. I think you would be a great influence on her… erm, shyness… Of course, you do not have to accept, it was just an idea."_

_Anko sat down slowly "Alright, fine but I want permission to train her outside the village, you know damn straight that she's been terrified of the town ever since __**That**__ happened."_

_Of course he knew Naru was terrified of Konoha ever since some guys tried to rape her. If Anbu's had not intervened…_

"_Permission granted. Please sign here and go get her!"_

_End Flashback_

"But miss, surely not, this is a demon and it attacked me!" The man replied disbelievingly.

"Actually, I adopted her this morning, sir!" Anko replied curtly, releasing the henge.

"Er, whaat, huh? Oh, ah Mitarashi-san I'm sorry for hindering you _child_." Even though he was scared out of his wits the man still spat the word 'child' at Anko, before scurrying away not wanting to face her wrath.

Anko smirked, everyone knew she was high in the ranks of the torture and interrogation department, but then frowned as she saw the girl she had moments ago saved was quivering helplessly on the floor.

"Come on Naru time to go home…"

It had taken some time and a visit to the Hokage to convince Naru that she wasn't going to hurt her but Anko was finally dragging the child back to her home.

Anko's roommate Ibiki was waiting for her to get home. "Anko! Where have you…" Ibiki began but stopped when he saw Naru.

Bending down Ibiki said "Well hello there, what's your name?" Of course he knew her name, everyone did, but trying to be nice and not scare the child he asked anyway.

"N-naru" She squeaked before scrambling behind Anko.

Ibiki chuckled, "Well, hello there, Naru!"

Anko grinned at Ibiki "Well aren't you two such good friends already, why don't you spend some time bonding and take Naru shopping, Ibiki?"

Ibiki became as pale as a ghost, oh how he loathed shopping.

**10 minutes later**

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" were the thoughts of Ibiki Morino, as he followed the small girl Anko had just brought home.

"So, you wanna get some pretty dresses, Naru?" He asked, completely oblivious to Naru disgusted face.

Naru gave him a despairing look "Do I look like a_ dress _kind of girl?" she squeaked, ruining the effect.

"Er, no" he said deadpanned. "Good we cleared that up then" she said triumphantly, dragging him to the nearest shop.

There were a many glares but Ibiki warned them off while Naru pretended not to notice them.

Naru dashed about the store picking up garments that she liked before eventually deciding on a loose, long sleeved crimson top that flared at the wrists and waist, black shorts and over-sized, knee-high black socks with blood red stripes at the top and black boots.

As the small girl desperately tried to reached high enough to get the boots from the shelf, Ibiki came over and raised his arm over Naru's head to get the shoes for her.

Seeing a shadow shaped like an arm pass above her head, Naru flung herself to the ground into the fetal position and cried "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Ibiki was shocked for a moment before he knelt down and tried gently placed a hand on Naru's shoulder. Key word – tried.

The now sobbing child flinched away from him, still repeated the same mantra of "I'm sorry".

In what he hoped was a coaxing voice, Ibiki spoke "Naru, I'm not going to hurt you. I was only reaching for the boots you wanted, I promise."

It seemed to work, as Naru hesitantly sat up, sniffled and reached out her arms to the man the lady who had saved her from the drunk trusted.

Ibiki was confused for a second but then realised what she wanted "_I can't believe I'm doing this!" _he thought, as he reached out to pick the girl up.

Once Naru was in his arms, he hurriedly picked up the boots and the rest of Naru's new clothes, paid and left – lest one of his friends saw him carrying a little girl, god, he'd never hear the end of it.

Once home, he saw that Anko had cooked some dinner for all 3 of them.

Hearing them enter, Anko left her cooking and dashed towards them.

She plucked Naru from Ibiki's arms, giving him a smirk as she did so, and spun the child in the air before setting her on the ground.

"Did you have fun, Naru-Chan?" Anko smiled.

Naru nodded shyly, showing Anko her new clothes.

"Gorgeous!" Anko exclaimed, glad that Naru didn't like little pink and frilly dresses like some little girls.

"Thank you -um" Naru looked up at Anko through her long lashes "What do I call you guys?"

Anko laughed "How silly of me, I forgot to think about that!"

Anko hummed for a second before deciding to just ask Naru what she wanted to call her and Ibiki.

"Well, what do you want to call us Naru?" She asked.

Naru went bright red and mumbled something quietly.

"Sorry Naru but I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" Anko asked, although she had a pretty good idea of what Naru had said.

"Mummy and daddy… I never had one of those before" Naru whispered.

Anko grinned happily "Of course you can call us that, can't she Ibiki!?" Anko glared at Ibiki to make him say yes but was surprised to find him nodding already, it seems like Naru had begun to grown on him.

It was obvious that Naru had been badly emotionally and physically abused so she was very shy and flinched if anyone got too close, so over the next few months Anko and Ibiki set out to change that.

One sunny afternoon, a few months on, Naru had really begun to settle in so Anko and Ibiki decided it was a good idea to take Naru out on a _family _outing.

They wanted to go somewhere where no one else would be so that Naru wasn't stared and glared at and Anko knew the perfect place.

"The Forbidden Forest!" Anko cried "Let's go on a picnic!"

Ibiki stared at her blankly "The Forbidden Forest…" he repeated slowly, as if to make sure he heard right.

"Do you know why it's called 'Forbidden' Anko? Because if you go in there, you don't come out" Ibiki said calmly.

"Where's that? Where's that!" Naru exclaimed.

"Nonsense! I go in there all the time and I come out fine" Anko reasoned.

"People think you're crazy Anko, but I know you are…" Ibiki sighed, when Anko wanted something, Anko got it.

Taking his comment as an agreement, she jumped happily and went to gather food, a blanket and god knows what else.

"A picnic!?" Naru said excitedly.

"Yes, Naru. A picnic…" Ibiki said absently.

Soon, everything was ready to go and so the trio set off towards the Forbidden Forest.

**DO SOME MORE X**

**Dei and Sasori bro and sis x **


End file.
